


I'll Probably Kill you In the Morning.

by UseMyMuse



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Assassin Fred, Attempted Murder, Fredashi, I tried to make it fluffy damn it, M/M, Talk of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyMuse/pseuds/UseMyMuse
Summary: In which Assassin Fred is assigned to kill Tadashi. But the rain, and their hearts, have other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a SHORT ficlect about birthday candles and cheesey romantic dinners, but that was not what I wrote. Even remotely. So, have some assassin Fred. And a lvoe struck Tadashi. 
> 
> This is a present for my beautiful TheForgottenHamada from tumblr. She is my bby and I love her to pieces. Sorry its not on your birthday, love. Hope you enjoy it.

Fred’s irritated thoughts grew more and more as he crept over the rooftop, he needed the perfect opportunity to strike. He needed a clear shot because that damn umbrella   
    The rain that poured down on the skillfully hidden man was atrocious. The speed in which it came down in made little red pelts on Fred’s body, currently hidden by his clothes. Regardless, he crept along the shadows as he watched his target. 

 

_     ‘Lucky… He has an umbrella.’  _  Despite himself, the dirty blond shivered, wanted to be under an umbrella himself, but noooo, he just  _ had _ to be given a target today. ‘ _ Of all days! You’d think there was some sort of tsunami on top of us or something, goddamn!’ _ Fred’s irritated thoughts grew more and more as he crept over the rooftop, he needed the perfect opportunity to strike. He needed a clear shot because that damn umbrella was blocking his view of any artery he could slash. 

 

    Finally, the man came to a stop at a corner, probably looking at his phone for directions or something, and Fred knew if he landed this right, he could stab him in the back and be done with it. Easy peasy. Right? Right!

 

    Wrong.

 

    As Fred prepared to jump, his usually sturdy feet slipped on the slick rooftop, the force of his own movements combined with the clumsy actions he tried to avoid, Fred was sent hurdling down towards the male, with no way to brace himself. With a rather  manly  squeak, just as the poor target glanced up to see the noise, the two collided, Fred thankful for the cushion, otherwise it would have been head first into cement. Not a pretty option in his own opinion, but hey? Who’s asking?

 

   A yelp of surprise came from the raven haired male and a groan of pain as he hit the ground hard, and with weight on top of him. “Shit… h-hey, are you okay? Why w-were you on the rough.” a slender, but firm looking hand reached behind his head to gingerly touch at the lump he knew was forming. If he walked away with just a concussion, he was going to be lucky. 

 

    Fred groaned, his face just feeling the squish of the other male’s stomach. Good thing his head didn’t land any lower. He sat up, positive he just made it out with the devil’s luck. He felt a little disoriented from the fall, unable to quite see straight just yet. “Yeah… Thanks…” But then his vision began to straighten and he could see his target in front of him, or more accurately, below him, and he remembered his mission. Kill the man, steal any of his work he has on him and any keys to possibly get in. 

 

    In a swift motion, Fred had the other male pinned, not that he wasn’t before, but he was making sure he could move. His blade was to the other’s neck and his eyes were narrowed. “I’ve always hated messy kills.”

 

    Pure panic rose inside of the other, but he remained as calm as possible.  _ ‘I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m so dead. Oh god. Ahhh what the hell do I do?!’ _

 

    “Wait!” He squeezed his dark brown eyes shut, hands up against his shoulders in a ‘I surrender’ sort of position people would often use when horsing around together. But this wasn’t horsing around. This was life or death. 

 

    A groan came from Fred as he carefully adjusted his weight, wanting nothing more than to snatch up that lost umbrella that was now flying away in the wind. “Alright, last words, you have three seconds.”

 

    “You’re bleeding.”

 

    “Wha-”

 

    “You’re bleeding.” His voice was more firm this time, and he took Fred’s head into his hands, much to the other’s horror. 

 

    He tried to sit up a little, hands never leaving Fred’s face, but the dirty blond shoved him back against the ground. “No dirty tricks! That’s it--”

 

    “It’s a head wound!” The other snapped. “It could be really serious! I can’t tell in the rain for crying out loud. If you want to kill me, fine! But at least let me bandage your wound!”

 

    The blue eyed male sat dumbfounded, his eyes wide in mild horror. What the hell was this man even saying.  _ ‘Bandage me? Doesn’t he realize I am currently his enemy?! Man, this dude would suffer horribly in a comic book.’ _ He shook the thought from his head. “Why should I, I could bandage it soon enough.”  

 

    “Because if it is bad, you might pass out on your way back, and die before you get your reward. You’re getting a reward for this, right? Why else would you dare to take another human’s life?”

 

    “Shut up! My decisions are none of your business.” But almost as if on cue, he felt a little wobbly. His eyes glossed over a little and he groaned,  falling forward. 

 

    “H-hey! Don’t just pass out on me!”

  
  
  


    When Fred woke up, he felt weak and tired. But that didn’t stop the panic that rose from his stomach to his throat. Where was he? How did he get here? His target! He shot up from his position, now sitting on the bed as he glanced around. A studio apartment? He groaned, smacking his hand hard against the wall. “No!” He really, really needed that money, and Tadashi had a large price on his head. But no, all because he had to be a klutz, he wasn’t going to get money.

 

_ ‘Sometimes,... sometimes I consider going home to them… Not like they noticed I’m gone or anything.’ _

 

    “Are you okay?!” The other male came running in from the only room that had a door, Fred immediately assumed it was the bathroom. 

 

    He paled.  _ ‘I’m in  _ **_his_ ** _ appartment?! Oh god, this literally can’t get any worse. _ ’ He went to run a hand through his long hair, but was stopped when he felt a bandage. 

 

    “Thankfully it wasn’t bad. Your mind might have been over thinking my words a little… Sorry, I guess even words can act like the placebo effect.” He moved to his side and carefully inspected the bandage to make sure that he wasn’t still bleeding. Even if it was minor, head wounds tended to last a long while. 

 

    “What do you want?”

 

    “H-huh?”

 

   “What do you want...Takeshi?” He tried to remember the name from the file, but honestly, his head hurt too bad. 

 

    “Tadashi.” He corrected smoothly, moving to prepare the electric heating pad.

 

    “Whatever…. What do you want?”

 

    “For you to get better so I can sleep on my bed and not the couch.” He glanced at him, confused by the question.

 

    “I could have killed you, I’m going to kill you.” 

 

    “Okay, well, when we get to that, we will, but as of right now, I am a human being simply taking care of another, as it should be. Help your neighbors kind of thing.”

 

    “I literally held a knife to your throat.” Fred was in complete disbelief. Did this guy even hear himself?! Probably not. Good lord. What was he? An angel or something? And as the thought left him, Fred found his eyes drawn to Tadashi against his will, noticing the soft fluff of hair, the warm, melted-chocolate eyes, the strong line of his chin.  _ ‘His arms probably make someone feel safe at night’ _ Fred blinked, a little jarred by his own thoughts. What the hell kind of thought was that?!

 

    Fred felt weak as his gaze was dragged back to the man, any words Tadashi was speaking were gone to the wind at this point, his mind simply focused on examining his target.  _ ‘He has to be about my age… Can’t be any older… but he looks Asian, they do tend to look half their age. Mmm, but his mannerisms don't seem like he’s too old. But he’s obviously pretty smart, that’s why I’m after him. I’m a little jealous, if I had his intellect, maybe I could have gotten an honest job.’ _ That particular thought seemed to ground him back to reality and his vibrant blue eyes suddenly seemed distant. He turned, curling up in the corner of the bed closest to the wall. 

 

    The sudden movements had Tadashi more than a little confused. Had he said something to bother him? 

 

    “Are you… okay?”

 

    “Shut up. I don’t want to hear another word from you. I’m sleeping and then I’m going to kill you.”

 

    Tadashi sighed. “Alright, well, try and rest well.”

  
  


    The next time Fred woke up, it was clearly dark outside again. He felt a distinct stiffness in the form of two trails running down his face.  _ ‘I must have started to cry in my sleep. Fuck. WEll, if it’s night time, then I can kill the man in his sleep, take all of his shit, then leave.’ _ And that was the plan. He glanced around, letting his eyes adjust to the dark of the room, finally finding the lump that he could only assume to be Tadashi. Carefully moving from the bed, he grabbed his knife from his pile of ...folded clothes?! God, this guy was something else.

 

    Folded clothes, weapon actually placed with them. Bullshit. This guy was pretty much asking to be killed. 

 

    Fred moved to the side of the couch, carefully pulling the blankets off of the male’s head, he was going to suffocate like that if Fred didn’t get his hands on him, good lord this guy needed help. Fred carefully scanned his body, finding the most visible part of him that would lead to an instant death. 

 

    But then Tadashi groaned and rolled onto his back, his hands moving to readjust the blanket he no longer had. Not that he needed it, even from here Fred could feel the warmth radiating off of him. Then the moon shone through the window, finally daring to leave from the security of the clouds, to illuminate Tadashi’s entire figure. 

 

    Fred stood, a rather awestruck feeling as he watched the male’s chest rise and fall with his steady, deep breaths. Oh.

 

    Fred couldn’t help as his hand reached out, fingers touching Tadashi’s face in a ghost like manner. Had Taka-Tadashi always been this beautiful? He couldn’t remember, nor did he want to. How was it possible for someone to look so at peace, so  _ angelic _ ? He didn’t understand. He didn’t want to. 

 

    His eyes burned. He pulled his hand away and sat down, his back to the couch and knife now forgotten on a familiar feeling surface.  _ ‘I’m so pathetic. Top assassin my ass. I’m just an idiot. And I don’t think I could kill him, even if I tried.’ _ His fingers carefully danced over the paper that sat below the knife. Mildly aware of his actions, Fred cast his gaze in that direction, hoping the moonlight would give him enough light to see just what he was touching. 

 

    “TIME SEEKERS?!” Fred’s voice was sharp and shrouded in surprise, hands quickly clamping over his mouth as Tadashi groaned in his sleep once more, turning to he was facing Fred, eyes still firmly shut. Thank god.

 

    He carefully picked up the comics and his eyes flitted across the pages, even in the dim lighting, he knew these books off by heart, they were his favorite. Always have and always will be. It was weird though, no one else seemed to like it, it was why it was denied a re-boot. He set the one down and went to pick up the second when he felt arms wrap around his neck loosely. He froze, how had he let his guard down?!

 

    “G’back to sleep. It’s like… tree in the m’rning ‘r s’mthin’.” The laziness to Tadashi’s tone made Fred relax. He didn’t do well half asleep, huh? It was kind of cute.

 

_ ‘Fred. Don’t. You can’t afford this.’ _

 

    But instead of listening to himself, he tipped his head back, and closed his eyes. Oh he was sure as hell going to have a sore neck in the morning, but at this point, he wasn’t so sure he cared. 

 

_ ‘Yeah, I was right… his arms do feel safe.’ _

  
  


    “So… are you telling me you’ve never met anyone else into Time Seekers? Dude, that’s easily my favorite comic!”

 

    “Are you saying you  _ have _ met other people who like it?”

 

    “Well… no.” 

 

    “Exactly!”

 

    Tadashi gave a nervous laugh. “A-anyways… No, it’s literally my favorite. I love book fifty six, where Hofsten finally confesses to Yvina.”

 

    The bright blue eyes across from him go wide. “For real? I agree, they dragged that confession out for so long, poor Hofsten just wanted to tell her so bad! It wasn’t even fair.”

 

    “I agree. Though, I’m not going to lie, I did really enjoy the small snippet at the end, where they kind of showed how everyone was doing after the events of the story.

 

    “Yeah, Adren and Trex adopted such a cute baby.”

 

    “Right?!”

 

    It was weird. He couldn’t quite remember the last time he spoke to someone so ecstatically. About something he had in common with someone. It was weird. So, so weird. But it left a warm feeling in his heart where he used to just feel empty.

 

    “Alright, I’m going to make dinner, if you want ,we can watch the horrible movie adaptation while we eat?”

 

    “Only if I get to make fun of young Trex’s mustache.”

 

    “Who doesn't?”

 

    This sort of natural flow was something Fred knew about. In fact, he used to relish in moments like this. The comic nerd thrived on other people’s smiles, on laughter and on people just generally being happy. The thrum of people was something he never thought he’d hate.

 

    But then his parents had  _ that _ talk with him. He was a grown man. He couldn’t live off of their money, but he wasn’t allowed to work for the family business, not like he even really knew what it was anyways. 

 

_ “Comic books won’t get you far in your life, Freddie. You need to move on.” _

 

_                    “Your mother is right, son, It’s time to start looking for a real job, you could draw comics on the side.” _

_ “Exactly, but, until then, we’ll just have to give you motivation to start looking. We’re limiting your account to a hundred a week.” _

 

_     “Alright, I could do that!” A hundred a week? Heck yeah! Not like he actually purposefully spent a lot of money anyways. But he wasn’t going to tell them how bad it hurt. How upset he was that they didn’t support his dream. Was being a comic book artist really so bad? _

 

 _Two weeks had passed, and Fred was quickly realizing just how much money he spent. Most of it was on food, or snacks, but still! But then they released the collectors editions of Time Seekers. He wanted it so badly! Each comic costing $25 a piece, or for a whole of the set of a hundred, it was going to be $1,700. Doable! Or not. Not with that limit of $100 a week, and his account was down to $15. He_ ** _begged_** _his parents. He had such a small window of opportunity. They refused. And so, for the first time since he was five, Fred threw what could only now be described as a hissy fit. The result? An Angry father selling_ ** _all_** _of Fred’s current comic books, collectibles, statues, signed autographs. He never felt so… lost._

 

_     Growing up, without his parents around, the comics were his escape. They were his main source of entertainment. They provided comfort and warmth, and in the blink of an eye, they were  _ **_gone_ ** _. So he left. He left, and never spoke to them again.  _

 

    It’s been five years since then. He almost wonders how they’re doing, but the reminder of why he left was still lingering in his mind and it only brought a scowl to the face that used to hurt from smiling so much. A few moments later, he realized someone was sitting in front of him, waving their hands around.

 

    “Fred? Freeeed. Fred? Fred! Fred?” 

 

    “Huh? Oh… sorry. Whats wrong?”

 

    “Dinner is done.” 

 

   “Okay, thanks.” 

 

    The two settled in for a movie and began to eat. This…. Was nice, he wondered if Tadashi thought so too. Probably not.  _ ‘He probably just wants me gone so I don’t threaten to kill him anymore.’ _

 

    The earlier smiles he had while talking about Time Seekers was not there for the movie, and it would be a lie to say Tadashi hadn’t noticed, but he said nothing. It wasn’t his place.

  
  


     To both of their surprise, a day turned into a week, and a week turned into a month. Fred remained there, not once leaving the apartment. He didn’t quite realize it until Tadashi moved to bonk him on the head. “Dude, if you’re going to live with me, I want my bed back.”

 

    “What?”

 

    “My bed. You’ve been here a month, I want my bed back.” He laughed. “If you’re going to stay, I will just get you a new one.”

 

    He narrowed his eyes a little. “Who said I was living here?” 

 

    Tadashi snorted a little, covering his mouth. “Dude, you’ve been here a month. Every night we go to bed to “Goodnight Fred, Goodnight Tadashi, I’ll probably kill you in the morning.” and then we fall asleep, do our own thing for the day, then repeat.”

 

    “A month?!” He looked a mixture of amused and mortified. So much for that reward money. 

 

    The raven haired male nodded, sitting beside Fred. It was strange, how close Fred felt to Tadashi. And to say he did not have a crush on him was  a lie accurate. Though, he began to wonder if Tadashi had a crush on  _ him _ . Of all people! It was nothing obvious. Nothing smack in your face. It was the warm tone he used to say goodnight. The feather light touching when he woke him for breakfast. Or the way his eyes crinkled ever so slightly when Fred made him laugh, which, apparently was a lot. It was the way Tadashi would carefully brush hair from Fred’s face when he ate, or the gentle look he would get when Fred got grumpy. 

 

_ ‘That’s asking too much. I’m a lowlife assassin. And he’s… he’s a fucking genius! He so goddamned smart, and talented and I can’t handle this guy.’ _

 

    “So, Fred, why did you become an assassin?”

 

    The question caught him off guard and he just blinked at Tadashi for several long minutes. “Sorry?”

 

    “Why did you become an assassin?”

 

    “Oh… Well, it was sort of an accident.”

 

    “An accident?!” Tadashi looked aghast. 

 

    “Yeah, see, there was a big fight I had with my family, and so I left, high tailed it with nothing but fifty bucks and the clothes on my back. I couldn’t find a place to live or a job, or anything for that matter. But, I was meandering around one day and stumbled upon another member of, i guess you could call it the assassin’s guild? He was finishing a job and I got caught in the middle. But…. instead of helping the victim, I blocked him from getting away. I was still so angry. I just… I wanted to see  _ something _ for what my dad did to me. The guy recruited me… Let me tell you, for the first two years, I was horrible. I got sick at the death I caused. I slipped, I cut myself, almost impaled myself, and it was all on accident. I’m a clutz. But the year after I started to strengthen myself. I practiced my skills every day, every night. Eventually, I became so numb to everything that I became good at my job.”

 

    Tadashi nodded. “What your dad did to you must have been pretty horrible.”

 

    “I think so. Most everyone else would say I was being childish, overacting, or something along those lines. What he did doesn’t really justify the amount of people I’ve killed.”

 

    “Fred, if it pushed you to do that, then it was enough. Even if other’s don’t think so.”

 

    Fred gave a short, disbelieving laugh. “No.”

 

    Tadashi watched as Fred slipped back into one of his episodes. Everything that was said went over his shoulder, and everything that he tried, rolled from one ear to another. He wondered if Fred regretted his actions or not. Tadashi sighed, not liking how Fred was being and decided to try one more thing to break his mood. 

 

    The soft thrum of the household appliances was all Fred really heard. His eyes were closed, and Tadashi was silent as a mouse, so he had no way of preparing himself for the soft, yet mildly chapt lips on his own. For a full moment, his heart stopped, his breath was caught in his throat as he felt those gentle but firm hands cup his face. His eyes were open wide, desperately trying to figure out what was going on, but all he saw was Tadashi, looking the most peaceful he’s ever been. His own eyes fluttered shut as he ever so shyly returned the kiss. His hands slid up around Tadashi’s neck and gave a small tug, pulling him closer, to which, the other male obliged. 

 

    His heart was now pumping again, but in over drive, his cheeks, his ears, his neck, all blossomed with a vibrant red, showing off how flustered the poor thing really was. But nothing mattered. None of that mattered. Because right then, he felt more happy than he had in all of his lifetime. 

 

    When the kiss finally broke, it was because Tadashi needed air. Too hung up in the moment to remember to breath through his nose. His own beautiful cheeks were dusted with a warm crimson that made Fred’s heart flutter even more. “Ta...Dashi?” His name left him like a whisper, barely carried out on a whisper. 

 

    “I’m s-”

 

    “Do you regret it?”

 

    “Do you regret kissing me?”

 

    “No! Not at all, I jus-”

 

    “Then don’t apologize.” Fred looked at Tadashi firmly. “If you apologize, what just happened becomes meaningless.”

 

    A small smile slid onto Tadashi's lips. “Then I’m not sorry.”

 

    Fred’s lost and vacant expression were gone, no replaced with the most adorable pout Tadashi had ever seen. Fred’s eyes were turned away from Tadashi, his bottom lip stuck out and his arms crossed. But the expression gave way to the deep red that now rested on his cheeks and ears. “Good.”

 

    Tadashi settled back in beside Fred, pulling up one of the Time Seeker magazine’s to talk to him about, anything to sooth his own beating heart. 

 

    Later that night, Fred insisted that Tadashi take his bed back. He moved to get off, but Tadashi caught his hand. “Fred. The bed is big enough for us to just stay on separate sides. 

 

    “I’m a cuddler. That wouldn’t happen.” 

 

    “I’m still not retracting my statement.”

 

    “Tadashi, if I stay in this bed with you, I might not be able to stop myself from kissing you, and if I kiss you, I won’t be able to stop myself from falling for you. If I fall for you any more I’m going to lose what ever grip I have on my angry and I won’t be able to do my just right! I…”

 

   “Then kiss me, Fred.”

 

    “Wh-what?”

 

    “Kiss me, and let everything else go. Let everything else go and focus on me. Focus on that smile I want to see on your face, on the way your heart beats faster when we’re so close. Focus on this moment. Not the next, not the future. So what if you don’t continue to be an assassin? Then stay with me. Stay by my side.” 

 

    “T-Tadashi I don’t think you realize the gravity of your wor-”

 

    “I know damn well. Get down here and lay with me.”

 

    Fred worried his bottom lip between his teeth before he hesitantly nodded. Carefully, he crawled into the bed and moved to curl up close with Tadashi. And True to his words, his own lips sought out the gentle lips of Tadashi’s, to which, the other happily obliged. His arms pulling Fred as close as possible to try and calm the worries the other had. And it worked. Fred forgot about everything else except that kiss. Except those strong arms around him. Everything except the feeling of pure happiness. 

 

    When the kiss finally broke, Tadashi resorted to playing with Fred’s hair, which again worked wonderfully in his favor.  Fred was a purring mess, his eyes closed as he was cuddled close to Tadashi’s chest.

 

    “Dashi…?” Fred tested the nickname out, finding out he quite liked it. 

 

    “Mmm?”

 

    “Why? I’ve tried to kill you…”

 

   “Twice, and it was your job. But Fred, I’ve liked you long since before you were assigned to kill me.”

 

    That caught the nerd’s attention and he nearly shot up, looking at Tadashi in the still of darkness with wide, confused eyes. “What?!”

 

    Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh slightly with his reaction. “About two years ago, I first saw you down at Boom Comics. You were so grumpy and miserable, I wanted so desperately to see you smile. A smile seemed more suited for your face. You went down two or three times a week, and I tried so hard to figure out if there was a pattern or not so I could know when to go down. Fred, you're gorgeous, you have eyes more beautiful than any gem, and you know what? One day I saw it. I saw your smile. I saw the way your eyes lit up, even just for a second. The way you looked completely… beautiful. You were lost in what ever it was you were looking at, and I was completely gone. I wanted to talk to you so badly, but every time I got the courage, you seemed to sense something was off, and you left.”

 

    Fred was in shock, his eyes wide and his body frozen in place.

 

    Tadashi reached up, arms going around Fred to pull him down, worried his arms might start hurting. “It’s why I yelled wait at first….I didn’t notice the blood until my hands were on you. I couldn’t believe it was you. And… it’s why I was so insistent on helping you.”

 

    His body slumped into Tadashi’s, his brain trying to soak up all the words. And for some reason, he seemed to suddenly recall being down the comic book store all those times. He recalled seeing a faceless person out of the corner of his eyes, or as he turned around. He never noticed. 

 

    A small smile came to Tadashi’s lips as he pecked Fred’s forehead. “Goodnight Fred.”

  
    “Goodnight, Tadashi…. I’ll probably kill you in the morning.” And for the first time in five years, Fred fell asleep in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mega Princess Bride feels. But meh.


End file.
